


Odd Apprentice

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan needs information and Trevor reveals a skill that no one knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> look i got mad about shit and needed to vent so i wrote torture and trevor being an adorable innocent cinnamon roll as he tortures people is a thing that i need and also trevor is very shippable.

Kdin didn’t startle Ryan when he passed him a folder over his shoulder. Anyone else might have jumped when the Fake’s hacker came up behind them, but Ryan heard his quiet footsteps, and Kdin knew it.

“Is this the guy?” Ryan asked, taking the folder and flipping it open.

“Name, address, phone number, last known locations, bank account numbers, aliases, family and friends, anything else you may need,” Kdin said.

Ryan scanned over the pages. “What a disgusting son of a bitch.”

Kdin’s grin was feral. “Bring me his teeth, will you?”

Several hours later, Ryan was sitting on a table, casually sharpening a knife. He heard a low groan of pain and felt a grin twist his lips under his mask. “You’re awake.”

He looked over to see the other man, zip tied tightly to a chair, gagged and with a nasty wound on the side of his head, where Ryan had bashed him with a baseball bat. Years of practice had lent Ryan the ability to know just where and how hard to his to cause a concussion and knock out without killing. Drug vapors kept him under longer.

The man looked dazed and confused, but was quickly becoming alert and alarmed. He tugged at his restraints and looked up at Ryan in panic.

Ryan laughed lowly. “Don’t bother.” _Shhnk_ , went the knife sharpener every couple seconds. “You’re not leaving here alive.”

The man whimpered.

“Or maybe you will. It all depends on you.” Shhnk. “See, there’s something that you know. Something that we would like to know.” Shhnk. “I think you already know what it is. So we can do this the easy way, or…” Ryan held up the knife to examine the blade. “Hmm… I think this is sharp enough.”

The man shook his head, still whimpering.

Ryan scoffed. “Pathetic. Just… disgusting, really. You’re no better than an animal. You’re worse, actually. My fucking dog is more respectable than you, and he took a shit in my kitchen yesterday.” Ryan set down the knife sharpener. “I am going to enjoy this.”

He stood and slowly walked toward the man, knife glimmering in the light from the single bulb overhead. He could see the veins in the man’s neck jumping with his elevated heart rate, the quivering of his Adam’s apple, his knuckles turning white, his pupils taking up much of his eyes in fear. A trapped animal.

Ryan pressed the tip of the knife against the man’s forehead, making him freeze. “Now, I wonder… what shall I do here? Disembowelment is fun, but a bit of a hassle. The chair’s not quite steady enough for breaking all your bones. Skinning you, though, that might be easy enough without moving you around.”

The man’s face was white as a sheet. Tears filled his eyes. Ryan felt no pity. “Technically, when skinning something, you have it upside down and start at the legs. Have you ever skinned something before? It’s quite easy, if it’s dead. Skinning something alive is much harder. Humans, especially. If you aren’t careful, there is a lot of blood.” Ryan drew the knife, gently and slowly, down over his face, not cutting the skin. “I could also simply leave you here, alone, to starve nearly to death, then force feed you until you tell me what we want to know. I could inject poison into your veins, so slowly that is takes days before it kills you, while your blood turns into fire that burns you ever so slowly from the inside out, give you just enough antidote to keep you burning. I could tie you upside down and leave you that way. I can remove your nails one by one, then your fingers. I can pour boiling water down your throat. I can slice off parts of your skin and replace it with salt. Any preference?”

The man was sobbing at this point, holding as still as he could with the knife scraping against his face.

“What, nothing suit your fancy?” Ryan said, pulling the knife away. “I can tie you down and cover you in honey until the flies eat away your flesh. Waterboarding is always also fairly easy. How much time should we spend on this?” Ryan twirled the knife in his fingers. “I have all the time in the world, really. But I don’t think letting flies eat you would be convenient for me, it might attract unwanted attention. This place is quite out of the way, but still.” He stalked around him again, a shark circling its prey. “I’m going to take off the gag now, and you’re going to talk. If you don’t… there are other things I can remove.”

In one swift movement, Ryan sliced the knife in the gag. The man flinched, but Ryan’s practiced fingers did not let the blade do any more than brush his flesh. The cloth, soaked in saliva, fell into the man’s lap. He screwed his face in disgust, a choked cough rasping from his mouth.

“Well?” Ryan was in his face again, eyes glinting through the grinning skull, tilted ever so delicately. The knife danced in Ryan’s fingers.

The man swallowed. “N-no,” he managed out, in hardly a whisper.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. “No?”

“I’m no traitor.”

“Ah. What a shame,” Ryan said, clicking his tongue. “Self preservation should come before honor, should it not? Although, I am in a much better position than you to say that.” Ryan chuckled darkly. “Honor should be reserved for a Crew with standards, not one as foul as yours.”

“You– you and your crew are f-fucking lunatics.”

“Us?” Ryan held his eyes, unblinking. “How many innocent throats have your fingers bruised? How many unwilling thighs have your disgusting hands forced apart? If I didn’t need information I would not hesitate to dole out just retribution on you, you filthy, unholy swine.”

The man trembled.

“I will give you one final chance. And know that mercy is not something I offer frequently. I would like nothing more than to feel your blood lather on my hands and stain my blade. I’m offering so that I’m not here all day, because I have hobbies I’d like to get to. So tell me. What. I. Want. To. Know.”

The man inhaled deeply, and Ryan waited. A second later, and Ryan stepped aside with a shake of his head as the man tried to spit on him. “Hmm. Too bad.”

It was just over an hour later that there was a pinging sound interrupting Ryan’s focus. He huffed a sigh and backed away. He wiped the blood from his hands and removed his phone from his pocket. “Yes?”

“Hey, Ryan!” The voice on the other end was cheerful.

“Treyco,” Ryan replied smoothly, hiding his surprise. Trevor, one of their newer members, who rarely called him. Odd. “What is it?”

“Geoff wanted me to deliver some gas and stuff to the warehouse you’re at. Can you unlock the door? I’m right outside.”

“I could, if you can tell me one thing.”

“Banana hammock.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. These passwords for ‘everything is fine and I’m not being forced to say this by someone’ were getting more and more ridiculous. “Just a moment.”

He hung up the phone and pocketed it. “You’ll have to excuse me,” he said, replacing his knife with a gun. His footsteps were scarily quiet on the concrete floor as he went to the door behind the chair.

Upon opening it, a tall, thin man with dark hair and a bright grin was standing there holding a box. “Hi!” Trevor greeted.

“Hey,” Ryan replied, unable to help the friendly smile in his tone. Trevor’s bright cheer was infectious. “Pardon the mess, I’m taking care of something.” He held the door open for Trevor.

“Yeah, it’s fine!” Trevor scooted past Ryan. “Oh, is this that guy from that really nasty crew that’s been bugging us for a while?”

“Yep,” Ryan replied, locking the door again. “Oh, have you ever been in an interrogation before?”

“Once, with Michael.” Trevor set the box down by Ryan’s table of tools. “Wow, that looks like it hurts!”

Ryan laughed. “Oh, I’m sure it does. You seem…. unbothered.”

Trevor shrugged. He cracked his knuckles and then poked at a blooming bruise on the face of the man. He whimpered. “Yeah, you know. Just blood, right? Hey, what’s that thing?” Trevor’s long fingers picked up a tool from the table. “Looks sharp!”

“It is,” Ryan said. “Careful, don’t hurt yourself.”

Trevor eyed the man. “Mind if I try?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “I… no, I suppose not. Go ahead.”

Trevor’s grin was just as happy and innocent as ever as he helped Ryan saw off fingers and push rough wooden stakes under bloodstained skin.

Late that night a folder, smudged with bloody fingerprints, dropping onto Geoff’s desk startled him. He looked up from his phone in surprise. “Ryan. And… Treyco?”

Ryan’s mask was off, his facepaint smudged and with far too much red to be just paint. Blood stained his pants and was caked under his nails. Trevor looked just as gory, despite the smile on his face.

“All the information you need about that other gang,” Ryan informed him.

“Jesus,” Geoff said. “You two look awful.”

“Yeah… he didn’t want to talk,” Trevor said. “I knew that people had a lot of blood in their bodies, but it sure looks like a lot more spilling on the floor!”

Geoff looked incredulously at Ryan.

Ryan grinned back. “This one is mine now,” he said, putting an arm around Trevor’s shoulders. “I’m claiming him. He has unparalleled promise. You’d be surprised by how… disturbing it can be seeing such an innocent looking person pry out teeth with rusty pliers. Fascinating, though!”

The red on Trevor’s face didn’t look like it was entirely blood, Geoff realized after the two had left.


End file.
